Climatiseur
by a.a.k88
Summary: Cordy demande des faveurs bizarres. Celleci est la plus bizarre de toutes.


Cette fic ne m'appartient pas…

Traductrice : Aurélie (a.a.k)

**Titre:** Climatiseur

**Auteur: **Frazi **  
Estimation:** PG  
**Contenu:** A/C, Humour  
**Sommaire:** Cordy demande des faveurs bizarres. Celle-ci est la plus bizarre de toutes.   
**Dénégation:** Les personnages de l'univers d'Angel ont été créés par Joss Whedon & David Greenwalt. Aucune infraction n'est prévue, aucun profit n'est fait.

* * *

Oh pour la dernière fois.

Je remue sur la petite chaise de plage et mets mon bras au-dessus de ma tête dans l'espoir d'augmenter la superficie. Assez pour sentir la douce brise dont j'ai désespérément besoin. 

Ok. Peu importe.

Je l'admets. Je parie que j'ai vraiment l'air stupide, couchée sur le toit d'un hôtel à moitié vide dans mon bikini sexy et notez-le: Armani (je l'ai glissé furtivement quand on a été faire du shopping pour la garde-robe d'Angel. Il est noir. Il ne l'a même pas remarqué) au milieu de la nuit absorbant la fraîcheur de la nuit. Ou le manque de fraîcheur, mais j'étais désespérée. Dans les confins de mon appartement et le manque de climatiseur, j'ai dû abandonner Dennis et m'introduire dans l'Hypérion pour m'asseoir sur le toit, dans l'espoir de sentir quelque chose d'autre que cette vague de chaleur qui étouffe L.A comme une maladie!

Ca ne marche tellement pas.

Je suis couchée ici depuis vingt minutes et le voyage du transport de la chaise de plage jusqu'en haut m'a rendue encore plus moite. L'air de nuit n'est pas aussi frais que je l'avais espéré, même aussi haut que sur le toit de l'Hypérion et soudainement je me sens frustrée. Frustrée et en rogne. Pourquoi est-ce que Dieu ne peut pas allumer le grand ventilateur dans le ciel et nous laisser, pauvres gens, nous reposer pour changer? Cette vague de chaleur dure depuis quatre jours. Je ne peux plus le supporter. Wesley continue d'accaparer le seul ventilateur portable du bureau durant les heures de travail. Fred s'assied à la fenêtre avec un verre de limonade glacée. Gunn a confisqué le petit éventail chinois qu'Angel avait caché dans l'un de ses tiroirs. (Oui. Vous pouvez rire. Il a l'air stupide.) Ca ne laisse que moi: chaude, humide et poisseuse.

Et Angel évidemment.

Une vague de jalousie me traverse.

Le sale chanceux!

A travers tout ça. La chaleur. L'humidité. La moiteur dégoûtante. Notre gentil vampire résident parvient à se balader aussi heureux qu'un idiot sans aucune considération pour nous, les mortels, qui souffrent du courroux du soleil. Je l'admets aujourd'hui, ici et maintenant, qu'être un vampire a ses avantages. La cicatrisation est assez bien à elle toute seule, mais ceci aurait été la béatitude; ne pas sentir l'air intense et stagnant qui pèse sur nous tous depuis les quatre derniers jours.

Je grognement doucement, remuant encore pour ôter l'humidité sous ma jambe là où elle touche la chaise.

Je me demande comment il dort. Confortablement comme une cloche, grâce à son corps froid et sans vie.

Je me redresse soudainement. "Froid et sans vie et oh mon DIEU pourquoi n'y ais-je PAS pensé?"

Soudainement, étourdie par mon plan, je saute de ma chaise et cours vers la porte qui mène dans l'hôtel étouffant. Je bondis presque de chaque marche sans faire attention au bruit (juste pour allusion, je jure que j'ai marché sur la pointe des pieds en passant devant la chambre de Connor, comme toujours) et cours droit à sa chambre. "Angel?" La masse est couchée sans vie sur le lit. Seigneur, il fait chaud dans sa chambre. Je souffle sur ma poitrine pour calmer ma respiration et sentir la froideur que ça provoque instantanément. Je marche vers son lit. "Angel?"

La masse remue. Je lance un regard noir. Comment peut-il dormir à un moment pareil. Un peu insensible par ignorance?

Tendant le pied, je lui pousse le flanc. La masse balance et soudainement se redresse avec un grognement.

"AHHH!" Je fais un bon en arrière, heurtant presque une table, et la masse cligne les yeux.

"Cordélia?"

"Oh nom de… qui d'autre espèce de vampire privé de sueur?" Je n'arrive pas à stopper la palpitation de mon cœur. Pourquoi doit-il m'effrayer comme ça? "T'es paranoïaque, espèce de masse morte? Tu as failli me faire faire une crise cardiaque !"

"Je...hum...désolé. Tu m'as pris par surprise." Il gratte sa tête et se penche pour allumer la lampe de chevet. Puis il fait presque un bond. "Mince! Cordélia!"

Je cligne des yeux et fronce les sourcils alors qu'il me fixe. "Quoi?"

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais?" Ses yeux sont écarquillés et...effrayés?

"J'ESSAYAIS de te réveiller, le boudeur, mais tu dors à poings fermés. C'est quoi ton problème de toute façon? Est-ce que tu ne peux pas te détendre? J'avais juste besoin de ton aide pour quelque chose."

"Tu avais besoin de...mon...quoi?"

"Aide." Il ne fait même pas attention. Je fronce les sourcils. "Allô, Angel. Je suis ici en haut?" J'agite la main et soudainement ses yeux se reposent sur les miens plutôt que sur ma poitrine et je souris. "Voilà. Maintenant, garde cette pose." Je saisis les draps qui le couvraient, plissant mon nez avec dégoût devant la couche supplémentaire et les enlèvent du lit. Angel reste immobile sur le lit pendant que je m'occupe de jeter les draps au loin et grimpe près de lui. Je lève les yeux et cligne les paupières. "Angel. Tu as l'air catatonique. Ca n'est tellement pas à la mode"

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais?"

Bête vampire.

"Angel...au cas où tu n'aurais pas remarqué, il fait presque aussi chaud que dans un four brûlant par ici. Je n'arrivais même pas à respirer dans mon appartement donc je suis venue ici pour essayer de squatter le toit, mais même ça, ça n'a pas marché. Donc pendant que j'étais couchée là à maudire la vague de chaleur et à envier ton manque de pores en sueur, ça m'a frappé!" Il cligne des yeux avec confusion alors que mon visage s'illumine soudainement.

"Qu'est-ce qui t'a frappé?"

Je roule les yeux. "Oh pour l'amour de...une idée espèce de benêt!"

Sa bouche se courbe légèrement en un demi-sourire. "Oh non."

Je souris plus grand. "Oui! Toi!"

Il cligne encore des yeux. "Moi?"

"Oui toi!. Tu fais environs...quoi...vingt degrés au plus...toute l'année?"

Il me fixe. "Quoi?"

"La température de ton corps."

Il s'éclaircit la gorge. "A peu près."

"Super! Tu pourrais être, comme mon mini climatiseur!"

"QUOI?"

Je fronce les sourcils. "Tu ne sais pas dire autre chose que 'quoi'? Ton livre de vocabulaire t'a déjà abandonné? J'ai tellement chaud que je souhaiterais pouvoir ramper hors de mon corps. Ta froideur refroidira ma chaleur. Un traitement instantanément à la vague de chaleur!" Je souris. "Maintenant. Enlève tes vêtements."

"QUOI?"

Je soupire.

"Non...je veux dire. Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire enlever mes vêtements?"

Je lance un regard noir. "Tu n'es pas obligé de crier. Tu vas réveiller le bébé. J'ai besoin d'avoir ta peau contre ma peau. Chaud. Froid. Tu sais. Au moins je pourrais dormir. Comme ça je pourrais me réveiller en étant souriante! Tu veux que je sois souriante, non?" Il a l'air intimidé.

"Oui."

"Bien. Maintenant sois un gentil garçon et déshabille-toi ou je le ferai pour toi. J'ai assez chaud pour me ficher de si tu en as envie."

Je vois le vampire déglutir visiblement puis saisir le bord de son t-shirt et l'ôter avant d'aller vers les cordons de son pyjama.

Oui. Je ne suis pas excitée par la perspective de son corps contre le mien. Juste par le fait qu'il est froid. C'est tout. Rien de plus. Non. Nada. Nope.

Oh. Mon. Dieu.

Oh diable! Je croyais qu'il ne pouvait pas faire plus chaud ici et soudainement je me fais gifler par la réponse.

Du feu. Dans ses yeux.

Avant que je ne fasse quelque chose de très stupide comme lui sauter dessus sans une seconde pensée, je me rapproche et m'étends près de lui. Ses bras s'enroulent autour de moi et j'oublie de respirer. Incapable de stopper le gémissement d'approbation que je frissonne alors que son corps froid s'enroule autour du mien, enlevant la chaleur de la pièce autour de moi.

Ensuite la chose la plus merveilleuse se produit.

Je m'endors.

* * *

Wesley lève les yeux comme je rentre dans le bureau. "Bonjour Cordélia."

"Bonjour Wes." Je lève les yeux et rencontre ceux d'Angel de l'autre côté du bureau et lui fais un sourire secret qui est reflété dans ses yeux. "Bonjour patron."

Wesley cligne des yeux devant le sourire gazouillant sur mon visage et fronce les sourcils. "Qu'est-ce qui te rend si joyeuse ce matin? Nous avons tous à peine dormi à cause de la chaleur." Angel continue de boire nonchalamment son café.

"Oh. Angel m'a laissé utilisé son..." le vampire lève des yeux écarquillés, la tasse s'arrêtant à quelques centimètres de sa bouche et je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire, "climatiseur." Je regarde Angel avec un air assuré. "Je vais remplir ces dossiers que tu as demandés patron. Appelle si tu as besoin de moi." 

Wesley cligne des yeux vers Angel. "Oh vraiment? Tu crois que je pourrais l'essayer un petit peu?"

Angel recrache son café sur le livre qui était posé devant lui, puis tousse. "Hum...il ne...fonctionne plus. Je...euh...doit le faire réparer."

Wesley soupire. "Dommage." Il hausse les épaules et retourne à son bureau. "Oh bien."

Je repasse ma tête dans le bureau et lui souris. "Hey monsieur le patron?" Angel lève les yeus. "Tu crois que tu pourras faire réparer ce climatiseur avant ce soir?"

Ses yeux me regardent avec un défi amusé. "Je crois que je peux y parvenir."

Avec un gloussement je sors ma tête, marche jusqu'à mon bureau et m'affale avec bonheur sur ma chaise.

Gunn entre dans l'hôtel en frottant son front et soupire. "Mince. Cette vague de chaleur a intérêt à s'arrêter ou je vais penser à déménager."

Je mets mon menton dans ma main et sourit. "Quelle vague de chaleur?"

**FIN**


End file.
